Ronins on the Hellmouth
by Harry2
Summary: Sequel to Armour of the Eliminator. When Glory ressurects Talpa, its up to Section 7 and the Ronin Warriors to stop them!
1. Chapter 1

Ronins on the Hellmouth

By

Harry M VanHoudnos

_A/N Welcome to the sequel to Armour of the Eliminator, my Ronin Warrior story. This story takes place about 2 years after Eliminator, and is set in the Wandererverse. The premise of this universe, which can be found a www dot Wandererverse dot com, is that when Buffy died at the hands of the Master at the end of Season 1, it was NOT Xander's CPR that brought her back. Instead, she came back as a Highlander style immortal. Jenny Calendar and Kendra did not die in this universe, and Faith stayed good. Joyce did not die from the brain tumor either. Also, you have two FBI agents involved that are immortal as well: Mulder and Scully of the X-Files. They are married in this universe, so if you have a problem with them as a couple, you MIGHT not want to read this universe!_

_As far as the characters in this story, the only ones I can claim that I own are James Ferino and Twyla Koji. The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Josh Weldon, and used without permission. The character of Steven St. Wolf was created by the late Steve Pantovich, and I did receive permission to use this character before he passed away. The character of Shaw Hunter was created by the late Tim Knight, and again, is used with his permission. Another Wanderererverse character, Robin Goodfellow, was created by Mike Meyers, who can be reached at SWERJ321 at MSN dot com. The Ronin Lady Guardians are the property of Winter Yu of Fan Fiction dot Net, and you can contact her there. You will also see a large number of references in this story to both The Legendary Adventures of Hercules and to Xena Warrior Princess. This is due to the fact that in the Wandererverse, the Greek Gods are VERY ACTIVE!_

Chapter 1

CRACK came the sound of the wooden training sword of James against his opponent. And what a foe it was, for it was none other than Ares, the God of War. The two went at it for some time before Ares stopped the training session. "That's enough for today James. You are really getting good in these sessions" the War God stated, as he threw his mortal foe/training partner a towel. James accepted the towel willingly. Over the years, it had become something of a habit for the two of them to spend time in mock battles as a form of training. And for Ares, this was something he looked forward to very much. It was not often that he got a chance to fight against a mortal, especially one such as James. The more that they fought, the better James got. In fact, lately Ares had been forced to tap into a very small portion of his godly powers to keep the edge against this mortal. And the more that he trained with James, the more impressed he was with this mystic armor bearer. James was coming along nicely and with the training he was getting from Ares, he had the potential to be as good as a low level immortal!

As they finished up the physical training, another one the Greek Gods, Athena, showed up. "James, are you ready to work on your energy use with your blade?" she asked. The bearer of the Eliminator Armour nodded his head. "Allow me to grab my kanji ball and I will be ready to summon both the armour and the sword" he stated, as he reached into a nearby desk and pulled out a small marble. With that, he was teleported by Athena to an area outside of Sunnydale that was the remnant of a quarry. "Time for your energy training" the goddess stated, looking on at James with respect and admiration that she had come to feel about him as much as her brother Ares had. James had come along very nicely since she and Ares had met him three years ago. James had quickly mastered the ability to view things in the form of energy, which allowed him to find out about Mia and the Lady Guardians. Now, she was working with him on using his blade in a new manner: Instead of just energy blasts, he could energize the blade, so that the strike could cause a disruption without draining him as much as using the twin blades together would.

"Are you ready James?" Athena asked. James nodded his head and brought his wrists together in a motion that was familiar to him, crossing them in a manner that the formed a small T. "**Armour of the Eliminator, DAO CHIN!"** he called out, summoning his armor and the sword that went with it. With that cry, the silver grey armor formed around him, with the Power Sword strapped to his back in a diagonal angle. James then called out "POWER SWORD, TO MY HAND!" And with that, the sword went from its scarab right into James hand. "POWER SWORD STRIKE" he called out as the blade glowed with energy, as he unleashed it against the first of several figures that were designed for practice with the blade.

As the practice continued, no one realized that the workout was being watched by one of Glory's minions. This minion knew that seeing a Greek God working with a mortal was not good news and needed to be reported to Glory as soon as possible! He quickly left, to find a way to contact the Glorious One. As he did leave, he did not see that two others were watching as well. In a small Ford Mustang were Shaw Hunter and her cousin Amy Madison., These two members of Section 7 and members of the Slayerettes, had been driving around, looking for any place that Glory might be using as a staging place, to report back to their boss Steven St. Wolf, known to many in both the mystical and intelligence field as the Wanderer. When they had seen James working with Athena, it had caused them to stop.

"Any idea who that is?" asked Amy, nicknamed Sabrina by her fellow Slayerettes. The blonde haired witch, who worshipped Artemis, but called upon Hecate for her spells, knew that her cousin, a half elf Ranger/Cleric, had better vision than she did, but was not as powerful as Amy was when it came to spell casting.

The Half Elven Cleric/Ranger shook her head. "I have no idea who he is, but I do recognize the Goddess working with him. I have seen pictures of her. That is Athena, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom" Shaw replied to her cousin. Shaw was from Toril, the world of Forgotten Realms, and it had taken her some time to get used to life on Earth.

As the two Slayerettes were talking amongst themselves, a call was made to a certain hotel, where the Hell Goddess Glorificus also known as Glory, made her base of operations at while on the Mortal plane. The Hell Goddess was hoping to find her Key, to allow her to make her way back to her home dimension. And, if it meant destroying every dimension between the two, then so be it! "Oh Glorious One, your servant has news for you" he reported over the phone. This minion knew that it was best to be careful in what was reported in case Glory got upset. When that happened, pain was the usual result! But what he saw was enough to risk it.

"Mistress, I was out today, trying to find your key, when I saw something that would cause you some worry. I saw a mortal today, training with energy, under the guidance of one of the Greek Gods" he reported to his mistress. The news did not go over well with Glorificus. The minion had to pull the phone back to avoid loosing his hearing. "Yes, oh Great and Magnificent Mistress of the dimensions, oh mighty Glorificus. Yes, oh mighty Mistress. I shall return to the hotel immediately" he said.

As James finished up his work with Athena, he powered down, and was teleported

back to the Dojo that he worked out of. James headed toward a small shower that

was nearby, that was set up for those who wanted to get cleaned up after working out

at the Dojo. "So, brother, how is he doing?" asked Athena to Ares. "He is good.

VERY good! He is getting to the point that I'm having to tap into my own Godly

powers to keep up with him" he told his godly sister.

While the discussion was going on between the two Greek gods, things were not

going so well at the hotel that Glory was using as her base. In her goddess from, she

appeared to those that saw her, as a busty blonde, wearing a long flowing gown, but with a temper that would flair at times. "Well, what did you find out?" Glory half yelled, half snarled at her minion.

"I was unable to find out who the Greek Goddess was that was training him, oh most Glorious one. But, I was able to find out that he is a Ronin Warrior" he told his mistress. This news caused Glory to sit down and think. Dealing with Greek Gods would be something of a problem. Dealing with a Ronin Warrior being TRAINED by one was something that would require some specific help in dealing with. Once she decided on the course of action, she turned to her servants. "I want you to bring me the book of Evil Ones that have passed on. I need to find one with experience dealing with the Ronin Warriors" she declared.


	2. Chapter 2

The Eliminator meets The Hunter

_(Let both the Undead AND foes of the Ronins BEWARE)_

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Over the next few weeks, James continued his work on his training. His skill got to the point that James felt comfortable enough to open up a small dojo near the home that he and Twyla lived in. He decided to call it the Thunder Island dojo, in reference to a certain song that used to go through his head a great deal. As he was finishing up his morning workout, the phone rang. Knowing that few people knew his number, outside of telemarketers, he prepared to hit the button to take him off their call list.

"Greetings James, oh dear brother of mine" came a familiar voice, that sent chills and caused a smile to break out on his face. Outside of Twyla, there was only one person that would call him that and it was a VERY big pleasure to hear that voice!

"DEANNA! How did you find my number and where are you at?" James half exclaimed, half yelled over the phone. While the two of them had never been very close, they were family and that meant a great deal to him since most of the family and the clan had decided not to keep in touch with him since the trial. Deanna, for all the differences that they had, was still his sister and that meant a lot to him.

"I was passing through the area and saw the symbol at the Dojo, and knew it had to be you. And once I got to a library, I did some research and found your number. And we need to talk tonight. Preferably over dinner if you can find the time to do some cooking, I would KILL for one of your quiches" his sister told him.

James chuckled. "Give me a little time to hit the grocery stores, and get the makings for the Quiches and even a bottle of wine. And if you want to talk, that can only mean one thing: TROUBLE! Sis, I know you and your link to the PTB. So, if you have a message from them, let's have it after dinner. I don't want a message from them between you, me and Twyla spoiling a meal" he said, as he quickly went over the inventory of what was in the house versus what he would need for this meal. He quickly realized that he would need some pie shells, aluminum foil, and at least one bottle of white wine for the meal tonight. After finishing up his call with Deanna, he called Twyla to let her know that company would be coming that night for dinner.

While James was going out to get supplies for dinner, Shaw Hunter was busy at the Sunnydale Library. After graduating High School, Shaw had started working on her degree in Library Science, and had begun work as an assistant at the library. While it was nice to be back again at the Library, she still felt the need to do more to help others. However, this need was going to be put on hold for a short time, as Rupert Giles approached, carrying a case that looked like it had been sealed for some time.

"Good Morning Shaw. Something interesting came in today from one of the Elf communities in Los Angeles yesterday, and we need your help in translating it" he told the half elf. Giles was not only the librarian at the school, but a mentor to Shaw, as well as one of the members of Section 7. Shaw as the linguistic specialist for the group, with her knowledge of languages, was the one who was called upon when something in languages that were not spoken or read by other members of the team came in. Over the three years that she had been a team member, her skills as both a medic and as a translator had come in very handy. So Giles had no problems in handing the case to Shaw. Shaw carefully opened the case and took out a scroll that was inside the case. It took her some time to translate the scroll, but once she had translated it, the contents were very interesting to say the least!

"Giles, I have the scroll translated. And I think it is something that the entire team should be made aware of" she told the librarian who was one of the founding members of both Section 7, as well as the mentor to the Scooby Gang before Steven St. Wolf had come to Sunnydale.

"And why do you suggest that Shaw?" Giles asked. He had no doubts as to Shaw's ability to translate the scroll, but the fact that she wanted the whole team in to hear this, intrigued him. As both the librarian of the school, as well as the Watcher for Buffy, Kendra and Faith, he wanted to be aware of anything that might involve the trio as well as the rest of the original squad and possibly Section 7.

Shaw took a look at Giles. "What is mentioned here is something that would be of interest to all. In fact, if Gabrielle is around as well, she might be of help as well. There are references in here to items in the East that while I was there once, it might not hurt to have some extra help in this" the Half Elven Cleric/Ranger stated.

While all of this was going on, Glory was going through the book that she had been brought. She was looking for a specific villain who would have a desire for power, yet one that she could manipulate to her satisfaction. Finally she found it. "MINIONS! Bring me one Eagle's feather, which is alive. I need it for the spell that I will be casting" she stated. If this spell worked, she would have the demon who could aid her in creating chaos that would allow her to use her minions to search for the Key. A few hours later, the feather was brought in, and given to the Hellgoddess. Once the feather was brought to her, she proceeded to the roof of the building that she was living in.

Glory then began to do a chant in a language that few on earth would know, and even fewer could speak. This language was from the dawn of time, when beings such as her were in full power and humans quivered in fear when they appeared. They sound of the words seemed like a lyrical song, but if you could understand them, you would be scared to your soul!

_FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE ABYSS I CALL TO THEE!_

_YOU WHO WERE BANISHED, I CALL TO THEE!_

_RETURN TO THE MORTAL REALM, TO CAUSE CHAOS!_

_RETURN TO THIS REALM __**TALPA!**_

And with, a storm erupted with flashes of lightning, and a rift opening in the sky. When done, a being stood up from the floor of the roof. "Who dares to bring Talpa back to the Mortal World?" spoke the former master of the Dynasty. "I do Talpa. I am GLORIFICUS!" she responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronins on the Hellmouth

Chapter 3 (Time for a meeting of allies)

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1_

That evening, a meeting was held with a group of people at Steve St. Wolf's residence in Sunnydale. Present at the meeting were St. Wolf aka The Wanderer, Buffy Summers aka The Slayer, Xander, Cordellia Chase, Amy Madison, Willow Rosenberg, Jenny Calendrer, Rupert Giles (Buffy and St. Wolf's watcher, along with Jenny), Shaw Hunter (who had asked for this meeting) Robin Goodfellow Faith Pryce, and Gabrielle, along with her lover Red Sonja. The group was just chatting until Shaw called the meeting to order.

"I wish to thank all of you for coming. I realize that many of our team are busy on other items, but I feel that they will hear about this in due time. I especially wanted you Gabrielle here for this, since I have this scroll that was sent from one of the Elven communities. It was written in Japanese, and, while I am proficient in it, I felt that a second person reviewing it could not hurt" the Half-elven ranger said to the Immortal Amazon queen. Shaw was fairly sure her translation was correct, but with what it said, she wanted a second opinion on it, and no else could speak or write Japanese except for Gabrielle.

Gabrielle nodded in appreciation. She knew Shaw took her work as the linguist for Section 7 seriously, so, if she wanted someone to double check it, she would have no problem doing so. "If you would be kind enough Shaw, as to read the translation that will help me out considerably in reviewing the original material. But, I do have confidence in your skills" the Amazon Queen stated. And with that, the team sat down to listen to the translation.

Shaw pulled the copy of the translation that she had made, from a binder that she had placed her copy of the translation in. "It is a rather interesting translation, and, while it does not mention the Slayer per se, it does seem to deal with Sunnydale" the Half Elven cleric stated, as she began to read from her notes, And with that, Shaw read her translation of the material.

_A threat from the East shall leave the East and come to the West, and settle in the Dale of the Sun._

_His power will allow him to taint Virtue, Life, Wisdom, Trust and Justice._

_ But when Knowledge is added to Virtue, Life, Wisdom, Trust, and Justice,_

_A Power will be unleashed that will aid the Slayer and her allies_

_In defeating the threat from the East that has settled in the Dale of the Sun_

That news caused some heads shaking and head scratching. Something like this was unusual, but even for Section 7, it was odd. Finally Giles spoke up, and managed to get his voice heard over the rest of the group that was there.

"I suggest that the first chance that we get to see what this prophecy relates to. Some of it is evident. Vale of the Sun refers to Sunnydale. But the rest will need to be researched to see what it means." And with that the group broke up and started pulling books to help with the research.

As the group went to work, Shaw slipped out and started to head back to where here legal guardian lived at. While she took her work seriously, she also knew that she had a public service requirement to fulfill before this school year was done. As she was walking home, she saw a sign that caught her eye: A symbol of two swords united as one, shaped like a Triangle. Underneath the symbol, and on the front doors, was a sign indicating that an instructor was needed. Shaw entered the premises of the building that had the sign on it. Inside she found two people, a man and a woman. The man had blonde hair, and a build that indicated that he kept himself fit. The lady looked like she was a mixture of European and Japanese, which Shaw recognized from her trip back in time. She noticed that they were also chatting.

"I tell you Twyla, that as much as I enjoy the Dojo, and getting away from most of the computer sales, it's hard to find someone who can both handle self-defense AND swordplay!" the man muttered aloud to the lady. He walked around the Dojo's interior, looking at the training blades and pictures that were posted around there. Among them, was a picture of five young men in different colors, One wore red, another dark blue, a third Green, a fourth sea Green and a fifth wore Orange.

Twyla just looked at him and smiled. "At least here, we don't have to worry about the threats that we dealt with in Toyoma Japan, my dear James" she told the man, as she jotted down some notes in a small pad that she had with her. It was at this point that Shaw politely cleared her throat and interrupted the chat between them.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I was on my way home, and saw your sign up front. I also heard your conversation. I take it that the person you are looking for would have to be skilled in both self- defense techniques as well as swordplay?" Shaw asked, realizing that this could be not only a way to fulfill the requirement for aiding the community, but also, a possible job for herself after school, when not busy with the group patrolling Sunnydale.

"You sound like you are interested in the job, but let's see if you have the skills to back it up" stated James, as he grabbed a pair of wooden swords off one of the walls of the Dojo. Taking one for himself, he tossed the other to Shaw. The Half Elf felt the weight of the wooden sword and realized that this person did not keep these for decoration. They were weighted to simulate the actual weight of real blades! This caused Shaw to rethink what she had planned. It was time to show this young man that this person COULD handle herself with a blade like this! And with that, the employment interview began!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

As the tryout/interview proceeded, Twyla was having a hard time keeping up with the techniques that James and Shaw were using. It seemed that, at first, Shaw had the advantage with her bob and weave style. But James soon managed to find a way to counter it, thus forcing both to use techniques that neither had used in some time. Finally, Shaw saw an opening and struck with her wooden blade, causing James to lift up his blade as if her were surrendering to the young lady in front of him.

"Miss Hunter I must say that was one of the BEST workouts that I have had in a long time! I haven't had a workout like that since the last time I was in Japan" James exclaimed, as he picked up two bottles of water. He handed one to Shaw and took the other for himself. "Once we cool down, Twyla and I will get the paperwork taken care of so that you can have the job here" he told the half elven Cleric/Ranger.

As the two began to cool down from the interview/workout, Shaw noticed that among the insignia's in the dojo was a unusual one. This insignia was a circle with what looked like interlocking triangles on a black background. "If I may ask sir, what is the purpose of this insignia here?" Shaw inquired, pointing toward the triangle insignia.

"That, Miss Hunter, is a insignia of a group that I was associated with in Japan. When we have more time, I will fill you in on it" James answered, pleased that Shaw had spotted it. _ "This young lady is GOOD! Not many people out there can handle a blade like she did,, and even fewer would have spotted the Ronin Warrior symbol. She is going to be GOOD for the Dojo!"_ James thought to himself.

As the paperwork was completed, Shaw noticed something else: A picture of James and Twyla, along with five young men and five young women all gathered around the couple. "If I may ask when and where was this photograph of the two of you taken?" enquired Section 7's team medic.

Twyla smiled. Most people did not notice the photo, and those who did, rarely asked. "It was taken about two years ago in Toyoma Japan, on our wedding day" she answered, a smile on her face showing how much that day meant to her.

The news brought joy to the heart of Shaw Hunter. To see a woman who loved her husband, and supported him in his work was something the student enjoyed seeing, with so many people just in it for the money or the pleasure of the job.

Over the next few weeks, Shaw made a big impression on those that came to the Dojo. More and more people were signing up for classes, and a few were even taking extended self-defense classes, classes that Shaw taught. However, these activities came to the attention of one member of Section 7, Shaw's adoptive big brother, Robin Goodfellow.

"Hey Shaw, what's this I hear about you teaching some self- defense classes?" the Sprite whose mere presence was enough to make many a low level demon take off, asked the half elven Cleric/Ranger from Toril, the world of Forgotten Realms.

Shaw just nodded her head in acknowledgement of what The Merry Widower was saying to her. "I have taken on the challenge of working at a Dojo here in town Robin. The place, it is,, well done, with much Japanese material to it. The husband and wife who run it got married a while back in a place called Toyoma" she informed the most mischievous of Oberon's children. And with that, Shaw prepared for one of the Training sessions that the Wanderer had for his team during the week.

By the time that the training session was over with, Shaw's work at the Dojo was paying off. She was more on her game than usual, and had even managed to counter some of the attacks in ways that she would not have before starting work at the Dojo. By the time the session was over with, the head of the group, Steven St. Wolf headed over to talk with Shaw. "I saw your workout today Shaw. Nice use of some new moves. I also heard that you found a good place for your community project as well. So, are the two related in some way?" asked the Immortal known as the Wanderer.

Shaw just looked at St. Wolf. "I will admit Steven that working at this Dojo has been a boon to me in many ways. It has given helped me to improve on my skills with the blade, but to also give back to those who wish to improve themselves in self-defense" she answered the former Green Beret and multi-level black belt holder in different forms of the Martial Arts.

As Shaw drank from a cold bottle of water, she was joined by one of the three Slayers in Sunnydale, her soul sister Faith Pryce. The dark haired Slayer was the only one who could get away with Star Trek references with Shaw, considering the Half Elf's disdain for the series., "So, Lady Tuvok what did the Boss Man want with you?" she asked, knowing that Shaw would not lie to her on something like this.

"Steven was asking me about my improvement in practice today. I told him that the work I have been doing at a Dojo here in Sunnydale has been helpful in my work with the group" Shaw replied, knowing that her soul sister would understand what was going on. Shaw was just happy that her skills had improved, so that she could do more in the fight against the Vampires and other demons that the Scooby Gang dealt with. Little did they know that a demon and a Hell Goddess were planning something in Sunnydale at that moment!

"So, Talpa, how do you plan on dealing with these mortals that are being such a pest?" asked Glorificus, aka Glory, The Hellgoddess was eager to find the key, so that she could do the ritual that would allow her to return to her home. To her, the Earth and humanity were nothing more than insects to be squashed beneath her feet.

"I have plans on how to deal with them Glory. But first, we will need to gather a force that will cause chaos in this town to allow you to search for your Key. And to do that, we will need to taint and control the Lady Ronin Guardians!" Talpa exclaimed.

,


	5. Chapter 5

Ronins on the Hellmouth

Chapter 5

_Plans are revealed._

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1_

"What do you mean, taint and control the Lady Ronin Guardians?" Glory asked Talpa, as she turned toward the demon warlord from Japan. While she had been on this dimension for some time, she had never heard of the Lady Ronin Guardians.

Talpa looked at the Hell Goddess. "When I was last on Earth, I was defeated by the Ronin Warriors, with another armor bearer who I could not control. But what I have found out over the centuries is that there was another set of armors created, for the bearers of the original armors formed from my armor. These are the Lady Guardians. Each one of the armors corresponds to the armor that they are acting as Guardians for. I know who the five Guardian bearers are. I cannot go to where they are at. I cannot enter Japan without setting off alarms" he told Glory.

Glory gave what Talpa was telling her some serious thought. The idea of having powerful people like this under her control intrigued her. She could use them to take out Talpa once she had the Key! "Just how do you plan on doing this to the Lady Guardians?" she asked.

"Each of the Lady Guardians has a trait, a personal trait, which is for them a part of their life. I can create a potion that can cause them to be tainted, but I do not have a means to administer it to them" Talpa told Glory, who listened with a very keen interest. The more she thought about it, the more it intrigued her. With women so powerful, she could dispose of Talpa, and with these ladies, run things for her till she returned to her home dimension.

"Leave the administration of the potion to me. Just what do you need to create this potion?" Glory stated, as she called forth minions to help do what was needed. As they approached, Glory began thinking what this would mean. First, control of this small town and the area around it. Then expand beyond it, to eventually control this so called continent. Then the World! She might even take them back with her, to be her enforcers, when it came time to return. But first things first. First was the matter of what would be needed to taint and control these Lady Ronin Guardians!

It took several days, but Talpa was able to create the potion. "It is finished" he told Glory, as she took the vial that contained the material to taint the Guardians. "Now, we need to strike all at once and get them under our control" he suggested.

Glory shook her head. "No. A plan like this requires stealth and subtlety. We cannot strike all at once. That would alert the Wanderer and his forces, as well as the Ronin Warriors. No, for this plan to work, we need to strike at them one at a time. Almost like what the mortals call, a trickle-down effect. We taint one, then we taint the second, and as we do so, the power of the taint gets stronger, as one guardian after another is tainted. By the time we do the final one, it will be a very POWERFUL taint!" said the blonde Hell Goddess, who was showing some thinking that made Talpa wonder what else she had up her sleeve.

"Very well then, if we do it your way, who is the first one that we taint?" he asked, his curiosity piqued.

Glory just gave him a smug look. "We are going to take out Lady Wildfire first. Now, fill me in on what you know about her. Then, I will send a minion to take care of her tainting" she informed him.


	6. Chapter 6

The First Tainting: Rekino Sanada

It was a typical day for Rekino. Early morning class (UGH! Major problem to get up for each and every day.) Getting ready for her usual research sessions, and her daily marital arts workout, plus checking in with the other lady guardians during the day as well. HOWEVER, this day was not going to be a typical day for Rekino Sanada, bearer of the Armor of Lady Wildfire and the Armor of the Lady Inferno.

However, things were about to take a turn for her, in a way she did not expect. Waiting for her on the grounds of the University was one of the minions of Glory. This minion had been disguised to blend in with the people that were going to the school. The target that this minion had been sent to Japan was Rekino Sanada. The instructions from Mistress Glory had been clear: _"You will go to Tokyo University. While there you will wait for the opportunity to use this" Glory handing over a dart and blow gun. "You will wait for the right chance, and then use this on your target. Once that is done, you will return here. Talpa and I will take matters from there"_

The minion understood that this was an important mission for Glory and for Talpa, and vowed to do what she could to carry it out. Thus, disguised as a human, she waited for Rekino Sanada to walk by her location. The blow gun and dart were by her side, as she waited for Rekino to appear. Seeing her target, the minion sent the dart flying toward Rekino.

The dart hit Rekino on her neck, near her shoulders. She didn't notice it at first, as it felt to her like an insect bite. But as Rekino moved along, she started feeling off, like she was coming down with something. Her coordination started going out of kilter, forcing her to call off plans with her friends and to head back to her room. Once she got there, the fever hit her full bore. She started shivering, teeth chattering, and feeling like she was losing energy. She slipped out of her school clothes and curled up under the blankets of her bed.

Watching all of this from a distance was the minion that Glory had sent. It knew that the dart had scored a hit on Rekino, so it was waiting. Waiting for the signal from her Gloriousness, her Mistress, not that servant Talpa that she had been successful and could return to bask in the presence of Mistress Glory. But that signal was going to take a few days. Rekino was NOT going to give into the tainting that was going on without a fight!

Over the next 2, 3 days Rekino kept trying to fight the magic that was trying to change her. She kept having visions that were of her and yet not her! In the visions, instead of her usual sneakers, jeans and top, with her hair down to her knees, she was dressed up! Dressed up in a pair of red pumps with 2" heels, a garter belt with stockings on it, and a red spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees. Her face was done up in an elegant manner, completely out of character with her usual lack of makeup, and her hair, instead of down, was now up in a high class bun, with part of it in a braid that came off the bun, and worked its way down the back of her neck.

"No, don't want to be that way. Not me, Not me!" she kept saying as the magic/disease worked its way through her system. The spell was slow working at first, but as time went along, it sped up, working on changing Rekino physically and mentally. But then, a counter to this magic kicked in. Rekino's trait of Virtue began to glow, trying to help her fight off the effects of the magic/disease. At first, the trait was successful in stopping the spread, but soon, even it was not able to stop it. And that was when the minion got a special message from Glory!

"_I'm sending you some items. You will place them in Ms. Sanada's room. Her transformation is coming along and she will need these items once she is changed"_ Glory told her telepathically. The package, contained a pair of red pumps with 3" heels, a pair of back seamed stockings, a red garter belt with eight garters on it, a spaghetti strap dress and a bottle of red nail polish. As the minion slipped into Rekino's room, she saw the leader of the Lady Guardians trying to fight off the spell, with the aid of her trait of virtue. But the light of the Virtue symbols was fading, as the powerful magic was working its way through Rekino's system, changing her into what Glory wanted her to be.

The minion then hid in a closet, waiting to see when the spell took full effect on Rekino. And it was not long before it did take full effect. And what a surprise she got when it did take full effect!

Rekino stretched out of her covers and slid out of bed. But the way she did it, was what so fascinating. Instead of one who was in a hurry, Rekino now was acting like a lady who wanted the best things in life. And that was what was so surprising about her as she searched through her wardrobe for something to wear!

First one closet, then another, and then another! NOTHING! Rekino raised her eyebrow and let out a dainty snort. "Nothing in any of the closets. It is not satisfactory. There is not enough high end, classy clothes in these closets for me to wear" she stated. Suddenly, she saw what she was looking for: The clothes that Glory had sent for her, composed of red nail polish, a pair of red pumps with 3" heels, a pair of back seamed stockings, a red garter belt that had eight garters on it, and a red dress with spaghetti straps on. Rekino just stared at the ensemble with awe. Now this, THIS was what a lady like herself should wear! She spent the next few hours painting both her finger and toe nails, making sure that they were dry, before donning the rest of the ensemble.

That was when the minion stepped out of the closet. "Miss Rekino? I can take you to a place where you will find many more outfits like this" it told her. The Minion waited for Rekino to agree, for this would give Glory the signal to open a portal back to her base of operations in Sunnydale.

"But of course child. Please, lead the way" Rekino said, speaking like a high class lady, rather than her usual schizoid mannerisms. She even BOWED to the minion!

And with that, the portal opened, taking both of them away from Japan and to Sunnydale California.


End file.
